Easter Hugs
by Sarbearplace
Summary: Nanaea and Willie have been best friends since forever, but soon Naea realizes just how much she likes the cute little bunny boy and he realizes that he likes her, spending Easter day together will they finally admit their feelings? One-Shot/Complete - Willie/Nanaea


**[Terms to know & Appearances]**

_**Cottontail** – The term I decided to use for bunny people – it is an actual term used for a type of bunny but I thought it was cute and thought it worked for the 'bunny people' scenery._

_**Does**- Term for female rabbits_

* * *

**One-Shot:** Easter Hugs

**How they met: **

The air was filled with warmth and sunshine of this spring day, the butterflies flitted by in their kaleidoscope as they stopped to collect pollen from an accumulation of beautiful flowers whilst in the distance you could hear the peaceful humming of a beautiful eight year old girl playing with her favorite doll.

"Hmm hmm hmm mmm hmm hum de hmmm" the girl skipped along the stream swinging her stuffed bunny rabbit alongside her. "Fufu what should we do today?" she asked her rabbit right before her long white bunny ears flicked at the sound of movement, she turned quickly. "Fufu what was that?" she asked her bunny hugging it tightly to her now, her heart beat rapidly and she had the urgent feeling to flee, she was often scared, it was part of her cottontail nature.

She was frozen in place, shaking slightly when suddenly another cottontail came out from the bushes, Nanaea whimpered frightened until she saw the chick atop the boy's head and he looked down at his hands looking sad making Nanaea curious and want to help the other cottontail.

"A-Are you o-okay?" The female cottontail asked and the boy looked up surprised, but made sure not to look up too quickly so that the chick may fall. "I-I'm s-sorry I d-didn't mean to startle you." She said timidly flushing slightly in embarrassment.

"I-It's okay…" he said shyly making Nanaea smile.

"W-What's your name?" She asked quietly making the boy look up shyly.

"W-Willie." He said and I smiled softly, Naea liked that name.

"I-I'm Nanaea." She said and Willie smile this time, he too liked beautiful name the girl possessed. "W-Would you like to be my friend?" she asked hoping that if they were friends she wouldn't be as frightful as she was at the moment.

Willie smiled shyly and thought about it for a few moments before grinning and nodding softly.

"I-I'd like that." He said and Naea smiled skipping over to him.

"I'm glad, t-this is Fufu, s-she's my best friend." Naea said shyly offering up the bunny doll that had a pirate's eye patch and a stitched on heart on its chest. Willie smiled and took the chick off his head and cupped it in his hand and held it out to Naea.

"T-This is Usagi, s-she's m-my best friend." He said making Naea feel a whole lot better about her best friend being a stuffed doll, although his was slightly better since his was alive, but that was beside the point. "W-Would you like to skip rock w-with me?" he asked and Naea grinned nodding eagerly.

"I'd love too!" And the two started skipping rocks and getting to know one another, they were cheerful playing together with their best friends and slowly growing closer to one another, the nine-year old boy promised to himself he'd look out for his fellow cottontail, that he'd protect her from all the dangers of the forest (though there were few) as he knew his brothers often kept the forest safe and filled with happy life and filled with lots and lots of chocolate.

Since then the two have been inseparable.

**Present:**

Watching the children play in the grass was always a dream come true for Nanaea, the soft breeze was calming and the smell of chocolate filled the air around Easter town, the chickens laid chocolate eggs and the mama does produced more Easter bunnies for the future of the holiday so that they may give out the eggs on said holiday bringing joy to all the children and people who celebrate one of the most joyous times of year that was so special to all cottontails in Easter town.

"Nana!" Nanaea turned to see Willie rushing towards her and she smiled waving.

"Hi Willie!" she exclaimed happily.

"Ready for the day?" he asked happily and she nodded, today was Easter and it was the biggest day in Easter town, all cottontails gathered round to celebrate the joyous event. Today there was a carnival, a dance, a bonfire, and several other events that happened during the day that was designed especially for this occasion.

"Absolutely!" she said excitedly. "Where's Usagi and Bonnie?" she asked noticing the chickens that accompanied Willie were nowhere in sight. Bonne was Usagi's daughter she'd had her not too long ago and she was the one who now sat atop the male cottontail's head while Usagi followed him around on ground.

"Oh Sagi is in the fair and Bonnie is at home, she's sick so Charli is watching her for me least for a while, after all he'll want to enjoy the day too! Where's Fufu?" he said with a soft chuckle. Nana looked down at Willie noticing he was wearing a blue turtleneck shirt covered by a black hoodie with a single stripped egg on the pocket and wore ripped black jeans and tattered sneakers; his long black ears hung low like always and his silver eyes sparkled with delight of the day smiling that precious smile he always had just for Naea.

Whilst Nanaea looked over Willie he did the same to his companion, she wore a beautiful short wool dress with lace around the collar, sleeves and bottom, the dress was tucked tightly around her and she wore long black Victorian laced boots and her usually black custom made bonnet with her long white hair flowing down to her thighs and her medium sized white and pink ears hanging low as well. Her beautiful lavender brown eyes shined in the sunlight and sparkled with excitement and joy that she often had when she spent time with Willie. To Willie she was one of the most radiant cottontails in all of Easter town, not that he'd ever admit that to her, she'd make fun of him forever!

"Oh that's nice of him! My sisters said they'd go see Wenka and Charli today for the holiday to spend with them! And Fufu is at home, I didn't want to risk the chance of losing her." she said knowing she lost a lot, also knowing that her sisters Nuru and Calanthe loved spending time with their boyfriends, she thought it was sweet they'd found their partners and hoped one day soon she'd find hers, though deep down she knew she'd already had, not that she'd tell him that or he'd make fun of her forever!

"Yeah, so you ready?!" Willie asked excited and Naea rolled her eyes playfully with a big grin.

"I said I was silly cottontail!" she giggled and he smiled before running towards her taking her hand and leading her somewhere she wasn't quite sure of yet. "Where are we going?" she asked with a cute tilt of her head and Willie looked back at her with a happy playful look in his eyes.

"It's a surprise!" he said gleefully leading her through the bushes, Naea blushed at their hand holding but knew Willie thought nothing of it, but the truth was he was blushing just as much as she was at the contact but again he'd never admit that to her.

Soon the two came to a large open space where festival festivities were going about, there was a few roller coasters, and Easter house of mirrors and mirrors that made you look different, there was a Ferris wheel and go carts, there were hen houses and chocolate factories that the cottontails got to explore and take a tour of, there was all sorts of fun things, a carousel that had bunnies, eggs and chickens instead of horses, there was large Easter bunnies with balloons instead of clowns, there was Easter egg hunts with the little cottontails and even the grown up ones too!

Nanaea looked around and smiled at the sight before her. "Oh wow, it looks better than last year huh Willie!?" she asked and he nodded looking at her with a special gleam in his eye at the sight of her laughing and awe inspired.

"Yeah, come on Nana!" he said pulling Naea towards the roller coaster, every attendant was in their best Easter wear, beautiful flowery dresses, nice colorful suits, or they were dressed up in their best bunny costume, it was really fun to see everyone all gleeful and chipper and just having fun on such a glorious day like the one today.

"This place is wonderful." She said in awe looking around at all the rides before reaching the roller coaster with Willie, they rode the coaster a few times before heading to the Easter house, then the mirrors, then the go carts and finally Naea went to go get them cotton candy. "Wiiiilllllllliieeeee!" she hollered running towards him with a pink and purple cotton candy stick and a blue cotton candy stick for Willie.

"Naaaaaannnnnaaaaaaa!" he yelled back with a bright smile. "Ooh yum!" he said taking the blue cotton candy. "Come on lets go to the Ferris wheel next!" he said cheerfully making Naea smile with a nod.

"Okay!" The Ferris wheel had seats shaped like nests or egg ins tead of regular boring benches, and Naea smiled as they got on and when the two were on the Ferris wheel they looked out over Easter town, with all its lights and bright colors…and by god it was beautiful. "I love our home." Naea said happily and Willie looked at her like she was the only one in the world.

"Yeah it is." The fifteen year old said looking solely at his best friend before looking away quickly and taking a piece of cotton candy trying to hide the fact of his feelings.

"Willie, if you could do anything…anything in the world what would It be?" she asked and he thought about it as he nipped at his cotton candy.

"Truthfully?" he said and Naea nodded. "I'd probably become an animal farmer and take care of all the animals in Easter town…I'd have a beautiful wife and little kids running about to help their mother with whatever her dream would be and help me with mine too…I'd…" he thought for a moment and Naea stared at him with a sincere smile. "I'd…" he sighed. "I guess I'd live happily ever after." He said feeling cheesy and embarrassed for gushing his deepest hopes.

"I think that's wonderful Willie." She said and looked out over the town again.

"What about you? What would you do?" Willie asked wanting to hear what her dreams and compassions were.

"Well," Naea smiled broadly. "I'd take care of all the children in a school, I'd teach them everything there is to know about chocolate making and about caring for animals, and planning for Easter! I'd teach them about this world and other worlds, I'd…I'd have a loving husband and kids of my own. I'd have animals and care for them as well, I too would live a happily ever after, and I'd have my best friend right by my side." She said gushing her own feelings.

Willie smiled slightly, he didn't just want to be her best friend though…he sighed and looked away sadly, he knew she'd find another guy to make her happy someday…oh how he hated how cowardice he was, why couldn't he just tell her how he felt? He sighed and when the ride was over he got off and looked around wondering what to do with himself now.

"Come on Willie." Naea said grabbing his hand blushing as she did so and started leading him somewhere he wasn't sure of.

"Where we going Nana?" he asked and she smiled.

"It's a surprise." She said using his words against him, he smirked shaking his head in amusement before they ended up at a riverbank with a lake nearby; a riverbank with a nearby lake that he (or rather they) hadn't been to in years, he smiled as sudden memories came back to him at the times they'd spent playing down here, skipping rocks, getting wet, jumping rocks…splashing wars, battles that seemed had lasted forever until they finally ended…this was where they had first met…here he shared many memories he cherished.

"Remember this place Willie?" she asked and he smiled nodding, he looked down at his torn sneakers and let a tear drop, a happy tear from remembering so many revered memories.

"Yeah I do." He said softly and sat down on a nearby log looking at the riverbank. "It's where we first met." He said and she smiled taking a seat next to him.

"I love this place…I think we should start coming here again." Naea said and he looked at her, she noticed the tear and her face fell. "Willie are you okay?" she asked suddenly very worried and he smile slightly.

"I'm fine." He said and Naea sighed.

"Please tell me?" she asked sincerely.

"I-I…" he started not sure really how to start…"I guess being here again…with you…just makes me realize how much I admire you…and treasure our friendship." He said awkwardly running his sneaker into the wet dirt. Nanaea smile and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I agree." She said and he sighed sadly.

"I don't think you do." He said and she leaned up looking at him with sad curiosity.

"What do you mean then?" she asked hoping he'd feel her in…Willie turned his face to look at Naea.

"I-I r-really l-like you N-Nana." He said shyly and looked away quickly, Naea was shocked…and her heart fluttered, had Willie her best friend and crush just admitted that he…he liked her…like more than a friend liked her?

"R-Really?" she asked and he nodded still not looking at her making her smile. Naea wrapped her arms around the cottontail boy and hugged him tightly. "I've waited so long to hear you say that…W-Willie… I really like you too!" she said and Willie blushed and quickly turned to face Naea.

"R-Really?" he asked and she smiled nodding, his grin escalated and he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.

The two stayed like that for a while before they headed off to the dance, they shared their first bunny hop dance as a couple and enjoyed every minute more than they would have if they were still just friends, but it makes it better because they're not just a couple…but [i]best[/i] friends.

At the bonfire Willie and Naea sat together holding hands and Naea looked up at Willie. "W-Willie?" she asked and he looked at her curiously.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Promise to stay with me forever?" she asked and he smiled and bumped her shoulder.

"Always and forever." He said and she smiled before releasing his hand and hugging him again.

"I knew I'd have my best friend by my side when I lived happily ever after." She said and Willie smiled hugging her back before pulling away and slowly leaning in and planting a sweet kiss on her rosy lips, he pulled away both blushing madly and each looked away shyly; Naea giggled slightly making Willie giggle slightly.

"Nana?" he said and she looked up at him flustered from how happy she was.

"Yeah?" she said biting her lip slightly.

"I…I love you." He said and she smiled and pecked his cheek.

"And I love you Willie." She said and leaned her head against his shoulder squeezing his hand tightly as he rested his head against hers as they both stared into the fire just enjoying the company of one another.

"Always and forever." Willie whispered softly and Naea smiled as a tear fell from her eye, a happy tear of course…after all, she'd just gotten all she ever wanted.


End file.
